


Petals

by StrawberryCookie



Category: BTOB
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryCookie/pseuds/StrawberryCookie
Summary: Eunkwang coughed petals.





	Petals

**Author's Note:**

> _**From Wiki**_ : "Hanahaki Disease (花吐き病 (Japanese); 하나하키병 (Korean); 花吐病 (Chinese)) is a fictional disease in which the victim coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. It ends when the beloved returns their feelings (romantic love only; strong friendship is not enough), or when the victim dies. It can be cured through surgical removal, but when the infection is removed, the victim's romantic feelings for their love also disappear."

Eunkwang looked at the white petals in his hand. He whipped his mouth with his free hand and bit his trembling lip. Eunkwang heard about people coughing petals but never thought that it would happen to him – did he loved Minhyuk so much that he got _Hanahaki_?  
Eunkwang threw the petals at trash bin and walked to grab a glass of water for his burning throat. When did he start love Minhyuk? He couldn't point the exact moment, probably it happened the first time he saw him. Eunkwang tapped the glass with his fingers; his members should never find out about him coughing petals. The good thing was that he moved out of the dorm and now had his own apartment (though others came too often to visit him).  
He pulled out his phone and looked for _Hanahaki_ on Naver. The most common treatment for _Hanahaki_ was surgery, but Eunkwang refused to even look for information regarding it. He coughed the first petals only today; he still had some time left until the disease progress further. Eunkwang almost dropped his phone when it rang.  
"Hyung…" Sungjae whined on the other side. "Hyung lets go drink tonight."  
"You can't even drink one shot of soju." Eunkwang laughed.  
"Don't underestimate me."  
"The usual place in half an hour." Eunkwang said and hang up. He walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth and looked at the trash bin with petals inside.  
_' I still have time. Other should never found out. '_

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make fanfic out of this drabble?:/


End file.
